Drabblebending Master
by Jakia
Summary: Drabbles that don't fit anywhere else. [multiple pairings, lots of crack, lots of angst]
1. Zula

_Inspired by all those one sentence fics that have been popping up everywhere. This could be like that, only some of them aren't just one sentence (but are pretty damn short), it doesn't follow one pairing, sometimes it doesn't focus on pairings at all, but on characters themselves, and I didn't register anywhere for them. I had my sister say random words, then proceeded to write drabbles about them. Enjoy._

**_Part One: Zula Zhao/Zula—he is always Zhao unless otherwise stated_**

**Skin**

Zula had perfect skin---flawless and pale, without a single scorch mark or bruise of any kind. Zuko was not so lucky---his skin was seared beyond repair, scars painted along his body like that of tattoos, the most obvious, of course, being on his eye; a gift from Father. Zula showed off her skin as often as possible---she thought it was a good way of showing the people of the Fire Nation just who Father favored more.

**Smoke**

There are no words needed; she can tell they have lost by the lack of smoke in the air.

**Grief**

Ozai didn't want children---that much was obvious. He had tried so hard to drive them off, and now, seemed to succeed. His son he had not seen in two years (good riddance) and his daughter was in her room, sobbing from grief of her lost love.

**Act**

She's a brilliant actress; she always has been. How _else_ would she have convinced Father to be so harsh on Zuko after that meeting?

**Dessert**

Their first meal together is quiet—a pleasant array of dumplings and potatoes, fixed in their finest form. But the real meal isn't until afterwards—they have each other for dessert.

**Dance**

She's not a good dancer—it's a good thing he doesn't care about that, because they dance anyway, despite his aching feet.

**Flower**

She's never been the type of girl who enjoys flowers, but when he brings them for her, she suddenly has never seen anything more beautiful.

**Rain**

She hates the rain, but makes such a sacrifice when she sees him again, oh so far away, and closes the space between them.

**Shoe**

She doesn't like shoes---she's a Princess, after all. If she wants to wander around barefoot, no one's going to complain. He, on the other hand, is obsessive about his shoes---each kept polished and kept in a neat and orderly fashion. They find a happy medium—some days are best kept barefoot, while others have need of shoes.

**Monkey**

Zuko complains that Zhao looks like a monkey, and she couldn't disagree more.

**Sword**

She has no need for swords---they are too messy and get in the way of her firebending. She doesn't mind them so much, however, when she watches him practice from her bedroom window.

(and for jessieheart) **And then they had fiery smex.**


	2. Katara

**_Part Two: Katara all zutara, some one-sided kataang maybe_**

**Laughter**

She loves to laugh---it's one of her favorite things to do. Zuko, on the other hand, seems to have forgotten how. She makes it her job to remind him how as often as possible.

**Water**

She missed the water.

It seemed like such a _silly_ thing in her mind, but it seemed even stranger out loud. Here she was, Lady Katara, wife to King Zuko and, technically, the most powerful woman in the entire world. And she missed water. Where she grew up she was _constantly_ surrounded by water—you would think a change of scenery would be welcomed compared the frozen tundra she was constantly surrounded with as a child. But the deserts of the Fire Nation grew tiresome and repetitive in spite of their beauty. She missed the water.

To her surprise, her husband neither scolded her nor laughed at her. Rather, he put his arm around her, snapped his fingers hurriedly, and within the next day, they were on their way to visit her brother in the Northern Water Tribe, just like that.

Being the wife of a Fire Lord _did_ come with a few advantages, after all.

**Ribbon**

Her hair is all done up in ribbons—it's a childish thing, but she does it to make Aang happy, as it's an airbender tradition. Little does she know a certain Prince watches with mixed interest at the ribbons, dancing like flames abound her hair.

**Bra**

Sokka got her a bra for Christmas, and he still hasn't regained the feeling in his cheek from after she hit him.

**Lizard**

It's the first time she's seen a lizard, a common fire nation animal, and when he gives it to her for her birthday, it's the most precious animal alive.

**Candy**

He has a penchant for chocolate, and she knows that---that's why she keeps a stash of it in her purse for whenever he's around; she loves the look on his face after he eats it.

**Bellybutton**

She doesn't show her bellybutton often; it's an outie and she thinks it looks funny, but as he traces kisses along it, she thinks it's beautiful.

**Llama**

The llama ate her necklace; so she thought. She was most pleasantly surprised when Zuko gives it back to her; although honestly, she doesn't want to know _how_ he got it back from the llama.

**Paint**

The blue paint stains her face, but she does not complain---it is an honor among her people to receive the blue marks of a Water Master, and she will bear them with pride.

**Dress**

The dress is not what she expected to wear on her wedding day---it's a mix of both cultures, a strange combination of silks and furs. She almost thinks it looks silly until she remembers the firebender she's marrying, and laughs.


	3. Zuko

_Zuko zutara; some Zuko/Aang and Zuko/Sokka friendship maybe_

**Hair**

One of the things he hated most about his scar was that, when he got it, he lost his hair, too. Nearly all of his gorgeous black locks were gone, save a small topknot on his head. Then he met Aang and Sokka, who were also bald, and decided that maybe not having hair wasn't so bad after all. (besides, Katara seemed to like guys without hair.)

**Tattoo**

He has a small tattoo on his ankle that no one knows about. He hides it shamefully; no one but Uncle and Father know it's there. It was _marks_ him; it proves his exile against the Fire Nation. When he joins the Avatar, however, he shows it off proudly, and years later, whenever he is crowned Fire Lord, he demonstrates the serpent-flame tattoo with _pride_.

**Necklace**

He doesn't know whom the necklace belongs to, and he finds it hard to care. He just never expected it to bring about such a connection between him and the Waterbender, and to this day, believes picking up that necklace was the best thing he ever did.

**Armor**

The gleaming red of the Fire Nation armor was something he was oh-so-very-use to---he just didn't think he'd ever hate it as much as he does now.

**Game**

His Uncle is a lover of games---pai sho, for example---the old man could play games endlessly. Zuko is only fond of one game, the game he's forced to play, and even Cat and Mouse gets dull after a while when the Cat is too tired to care and the Mouse is naïve enough to believe the Cat isn't going to eat him when he's finally been caught.

**Gang**

He wasn't use to traveling in such close quarters with only three other people; three people of whom he _had _to be in contact with and had no such authority over. It was this, over anything, that made him accepted in their little gang. It had made them family, in the end.

**Storm**

He's never forgotten that storm, when the winds were destructive and the sea was raging. It was in the same storm he proved he wasn't so bad anymore.

**Morals**

It was pretty sad. He was the only one along this sad bunch of 'heroes' who had any morals. The girl was a thief, the Avatar a pathological liar, and the water tribe boy, Sokka…well, Sokka was an idiot, so he didn't count. Zuko never counted idiots.

**Eyes**

He didn't care much for his eyes---even before the scar, he didn't like them. The scar only gave him more of a reason to avoid them.

**Book**

He loved books. It was something strange Katara found out about him later on, after she got to know him. Every time they had a chance, he would pour over a certain book he carried with him, allowing himself to get lost in the fiction of the pages. It must have been a good book, because he hasn't met her in the eyes since.


	4. Sokka

_Sokka SokkaxYue, Sokka/Zuko friendship, Aang/Sokka friendship_

**Boomerang**

It was his most prized possession; a gift from his Father that he was suppose to use to protect Katara. He never thought he was going to use it to assist the Fire Nation's crown Prince, but that just goes to show you how much things had changed.

**Fish**

He's never been that good at carving, and even he has to admit, it doesn't look all that much like a fish at all, but she likes it, and that's what matters most.

**Sisters**

Yue loved Katara, she really did. The younger girl was just like the sister the Princess always wished she had. She just wished she could have the courage Katara did, for Katara was brave enough to stand against their culture and fight for her right to fight. Years later, even after her own death, Yue was still jealous of Katara---Katara had the courage to be with her love, even though it was forbidden. (though honestly, she could have picked better than a _fire prince._)

**Bravery**

Sokka's never seen himself as all that brave, but when she smiles, he feels as though he could conquer the world for her.

**Nun-chucks**

"What are these things!" Sokka asked, holding the nun-chucks curiously. Aang laughed.

"They're nun-chucks."

Sokka glared at him. "_What did you just call me?"_

**Map**

He doesn't know how to read the map, but he figures it out—After all, Yue's waiting for him, and he's not going to let her down.

**Toast**

He and Zula only meet once---at the bar the evening before their siblings wedding. The share a drink and hold up their glasses in a toast, "Here's to the new Fire Lord and his Water Tribe Lady!" and they never speak again.

**Orlando**

He named his son Orlando. No one asks him why; they just assume there is some sort of _reason_ for it. There's not---he just likes the name, though he doesn't know where he's heard it before.

**Boots**

He can't believe it—He can't believe _Aang _would do something like that!

…those were his favorite boots, too!

**Lightsaber**

Obi Wan Kenobi flung out the blue light sword, holding it against Sokka's neck, almost cutting it before Sokka screamed.

"I take it you aren't from around here, are you?" He chuckled at Sokka's confusion.


	5. A bit more Zuko

**_More Zuko drabbles_**

**Prayer**

He goes to bed every night and prays that what he's doing is right. That chasing the Avatar is a good thing—that, in the end, it's for the best. For at the moment, he must seem rather selfish. Chasing the Avatar to the ends of the Earth in a desperate hope to reclaim the honor that was never his to begin with? To win over the love of a father who hadn't loved him since they found Zula to be a prodigy?

Maybe he is selfish, he thinks, but maybe he's entitled to be a little selfish. After all, his father doesn't want the Avatar dead, so there must be some reasoning behind this hunting, even if he can't see it. But until he figures it out, he prays. He prays that what he's doing is right. But above all, he prays that someone else will realize he's not the bad guy: he's tired of being the only one who knows that.

**Honor**

This isn't the honorable thing to do, he thinks. The honorable thing to do would be to wait---they are far too young for this. They should wait. Wait until they marry, wait until they're older, wait until this damn war is over. That would be honorable.

She kisses him, though, and all other thoughts betray him. _If this is dishonorable, then let me wallow in my shame, for I would take that a hundred times more for another kiss from her._

**Promises**

He promises he's going to marry her, when it's all said and done. That he will do what is expected of him, to take her hand and to join her soul with his in holy matrimony. He whispers these promises in her ear during their nights, for the night is the only time they have---when her brother or his uncle or that _damn_ Avatar do not interfere with their love. It's the only time when their together as lovers should be, and he can't help but fear that these nights that he lives for are coming to an end. The war is brutal, people are dying, and any day now he may have to fight her again, and he wonders if he can fight her with a straight face and empty heart as he use to, or if his soul will shatter on the battlefield next to her.

She mutters that she would like that, and he wonders if he hasn't just made another promise he can't keep.

**Weak**

He is not weak, but compared to her, he feels as though he is. Perfect Zula, flawless Zula, Daddy's little princess, and the heir to the throne.

_If_ she can get rid of him. He isn't dead yet.

She slams her foot against his back as he loses again, smearing her heel into his flesh as hard as she can. "What's the matter, big brother, can't get up?" She taunts as she kicks him again.

He is not weak, but compared to her, he feels as though he is.

**Flight**

The one thing Zuko wanted more than anything else was to fly.

It was this horrible, _awful_, gut-wrenching feeling deep inside of him that wanted to fly. It looked so…so, dare he say it? _Fun._ A part of him scolded himself for being so childish. He was on a mission, he did not have time for _fun_.

That doesn't stop him from wishing, though, as he watched the flying bison escape once again.


	6. Drabble Set AlphaZutara

_Zutara drabbles—sentence challenge/things. Not actually part of the livejournal thing, but because I like writing drabbles, here it is…Besides, some of them aren't exactly one sentence…_

**Alpha Mode---Zutara**

**Comfort **

His uncle loves comfortable things—comfortable shoes, comfortable clothes, and just being _comfortable_—he's always had a problem with comfort, he's so awfully fond of pain, until he feels_ her _for the first time, then he decides Uncle probably has the right idea after all.

**Kiss**

Their first kiss is horrible, but that, perhaps, is why he's so fond of its memory.

**Soft**

His nation is known for silks, just as hers is known for their furs, and for the first time he is in furs and she is in silk, they've never felt anything so soft in their life (except for each other).

**Pain**

The pain is horrible, it hurts so _much_, and he doesn't think he'll make it---

---and then he feels her hand on his, and it's _gone_.

**Potatoes**

He hates potatoes, and wonders how anyone could eat something that was grown underground, but her Gran-Gran made them and he is their guest, so he eats his potatoes without complaint. (Though secretly, he's pretty disgusted).

**Rain**

It the hottest day of the year so far, not a cloud in the sky at high noon, with no water in sight, then, out of nowhere, it begins to _rain_ and he doesn't have the advantage anymore.

**Chocolate**

He has a sweet tooth, something she finds continuingly endearing about him. Which is why she has begun to carry chocolate around with her---if he gets her mad, she just stick a piece in his mouth and he knows he's gone too far.

**Happiness**

He holds this child, _his _child, a girl with gold eyes and dark skin, and he's never felt happier.

**Telephone**

When they speak to one another now, they are distant, cool, professional, and uncaring, as compared to the passion that enthralled their voices before the kiss.

**Ears**

His son has big ears, a feature inherited by his Uncle Sokka, and it's everyone's favorite thing to tease him about. Katara doesn't, she just pats his ears and smiles, telling the small Fire Prince that it will be all right.

**Name**

"Kita." He says, nodding his head to the dark girl in his arms. "Kita Lian."

"That's beautiful." The mother says, rocking the girl's twin in her own arms. "Where did you get it?"

He doesn't answer---he doesn't say it was his own mother's name. He'd rather his child not have to follow that legacy.

**Sensual**

He loves to kiss---her cool mouth pressed against his hot one. She likes to cuddle---her cold body against his warm one, and together, they strike a balance.

**Death**

He didn't know the airbender very well at all, outside of the constant hunting he was forced to do. She did know the Avatar, and so he holds her as she mourns.

**Sex**

The warmth he offers is something hard to forget, and although it's wrong and she is his prisoner, she can't help but wonder when he'll be back---she's begun to miss him.

**Touch**

It's something small at first---a brief touch of their hands brushing against one another---but like most wildfires, it's all the spark that's needed.

**Weakness**

Zula always commented that his greatest weakness was his compassion. She was wrong; he just hadn't found his weakness yet---the blue eyes of the waterbender he fights so much.

**Tears**

He's made her cry again, and part of him is upset with himself, but he holds his ground and let's her cry---with ever tear that falls off of her face, a part of his heart dies just a bit more…

**Speed**

He's fast, but that's the way she likes it.

**Wind**

Their entire relationship is nothing but a stormy whirlwind of emotions---it's amazing one of their children didn't turn out to be an airbender. (Though he might've killed someone if they had.)

**Freedom**

He unlocks the chains and tells her to go, and she cries. Freedom shouldn't hurt this much.

**Life**

"Congratulations, Lord Zuko, its twins. Two beautiful girls." And when he holds them, he can feel life itself race in their tiny bodies as he finally knows what it's like to _breathe._

**Jealousy**

When she first meets Zula, she's jealous. ("Are you crazy? She's my _sister!_") But she gets over it fast.

**Hands**

Kimi's hands are so tiny compared to his own, so tiny that a single squeeze could break it, and he almost doesn't want to hold his daughter's hand for fear of hurting her, but he sees the fear in her eyes so he gets _over it._

**Taste**

She tastes like vanilla and tea and something else he cannot place, but he doesn't think she'd like for him to kiss her again, if the harsh looks and dark threats were anything to go by.

**Devotion**

"He must have been really devoted to you, then." He tells the Moon Goddess as she continues her story about the warrior boy and herself. "No, Prince Zuko, he wasn't devoted---he was in _love_." And he cannot help but know what she's talking about as his eyes pass the sleeping form of the waterbender he watches only at night. (It's the only time he's allowed)

**Forever**

He would have gladly given up eternity for her, but he knows it's not enough as she takes her last breath and falls limp in his arms.

**Blood**

As they bury the child—so young and so full of life—he cannot help but still see the blood, even though he knows it's gone.

**Sickness**

He sent the best doctors to her when she became ill, worry threatening every fiber of his being, and the doctors just _laughed_ at him. ("Congratulations, Lord Zuko, you're going to be a Daddy!")

**Melody**

He can't sing all that well, but he'll try—his child can't sleep, and he'll do just about anything for this blue eyed boy.

**Star**

The lullaby she sings to the kids he can't quite remember—it's something about stars and sand—but he hums the tune contently, getting odd looks from all of his other advisors. ("Sir…Are you alright, milord?")

**Home**

Zula takes in her last breath while the Avatar finishes off his father, and it doesn't seem quite real until she places her hand on his shoulder and he realizes he's _home_.

**Confusion**

"I'm talking about _you_." And the look on his face is almost priceless until she presses her lips against his and the rest of the world becomes a blur.

**Fear**

She fears _nothing_, or so she thought, but she's learned to fear Aang, his power, and that's why the two of them can never be.

**Lightning**

All three of their children are afraid of lightning and storms---something the children's parents find endearing and alarming at the same time. (They are _equal_ when the storm hits…)

**Bonds**

The bond between mother and son can never be broken, or so she thought, but she finds it hard to believe in that while she watches as his small body burns into the afterlife.

**Market**

The market was busy, crowded, and smelly---it was the perfect place for two people who weren't suppose to---meet in secret.

**Technology**

One of the things she loved about the Fire Nation was their technology—they had gizmos and gadgets that her small tribe heritage would've never imagined, and as Fire Lady, she had access to it all.

**Gift**

Sokka began to love his birthdays after she and Zuko married—he always got some crazy gadget from her on those days, and it made his sister's union just a little more acceptable.

**Smile**

She loves his smile most of all, for it is the most rare and precious thing she could ever ask for.

**Innocent**

_She's so innocent_. He thinks as he traces kisses along her neck as she blushes. Then again, he's awfully innocent too, so that's why they go so well together.

**Completion**

He stands on the ice of the South Pole, and memories run through his mind of when he was here last, but she grabs his hand and he remembers that it will be all right.

**Clouds**

He never went cloud watching as a kid---it was too childish and his father would have never approved, but as he holds his own son on his shoulder he wishes he would have. ("Look Dad that one's shaped like a bunny!")

**Sky**

Her eyes remind him of the sky, and she wonders why he stares at them for so long.

**Heaven**

He's finally found heaven in her arms, and he knows he'll always be happy here.

**Hell**

Iroh's known for his wild teasing, and as he watches as his nephew sneaks away for the third time this week to go see that waterbender, he just _smiles._ He'll get the boy back eventually.

**Sun**

"_I_ rise with the sun." Indeed he does, she finds out after they marry---it's sunrise and he's already awake. ("No! Give me ten more minutes, please!")

**Moon**

"You rise with the moon." Of course she does---he has the hardest time in the world getting her to go to _bed_. ("It's twelve thirty! You have to get up in the morning!")

**Waves**

She loves the water; she just never thought she'd find something she loved more than the waves.

**Hair**

Their children have odd hair---it's _wavy_, not curly, not straight, and the perfect balance between brown and black.

**Supernova**

They kiss as the world falls apart around them.

_More coming soon, of course._


	7. By Blood

**Title**: By Blood  
**Author**: Jakia  
**Word Count**: 518  
**Pairing**: UrsaxOzai, though there is much angst and dying and family love.  
**Warnings**: Character death, ANGST!

**ON A COMPLETELY UNRELATED NOTE, IF YOU'VE TRIED TO EMAIL ME LATELY, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T RESPONDED! MY EMAIL IS ACTING SCREWY! I'LL TRY TO GET BACK WITH YOU WHEN I CAN, BUT UNTIL THEN JUST KNOW THAT I HAVE GOTTEN YOUR EMAILS, I JUST CAN'T _RESPOND_ TO THEM!  
**  
Stupid Yahoo. :kicks it:

* * *

**By Blood**

They're dying.

Azula looks different now, with her hair disheveled and her face coated with blood and dirt and tears, but a part of him reluctantly admits that she's never looked more human than she does at this moment, her head cradled in her mother's arms as the world ends around her. Her breathing is scattered and torn and she's terrified, because she's dying, dying, _dying_…

Zuko's doing what he can, but it isn't much. His head rests against his mother's shoulder and he keeps his hand steadily moving through Azula's blood-coated hair. He's dying, too, but in a different sort of way. He's dying of a broken heart, of losing his (_father_) Uncle, losing his sister, losing his _family_.

In a way, Ursa's cradling them both, one arm steadily rocking Azula back and forth like a newborn while the other arm holds Zuko securely against her as she sings softly a lullaby she sang to them both so long ago. She's dying, too, in her own way, because no parent should have to bury their child and she knows it won't be long until Azula passes on.

They don't look like the Fire Nation Imperial Family.

Zuko's hair is short and his scar is inflammable and irate and stands out now more than ever, but he looks so much stronger than the little boy Ozai sent out into the world to die, and for that the Fire Lord feels a surge of pride if not dishonor.

Azula's armor is gone, replaced with a simple black cloak, and she's so pale, the blood caked onto her face standing out like a scar in and of itself. She's not the strong, prodigy she once was—she's just a girl, just a girl who needs her mother's love and her brother's support and her father's acceptance. That almost hurts him more than looking at Zuko's scar, because this time it's Azula, and as always Azula always comes first to him.

Ursa is Ursa, just as she's always been, beautiful and sad and strong. She doesn't look like a noble lady, and maybe that's for the best. Her self-inflicted exile has made her strong, yet as desperately as she's clinging to her children maybe it's hurt her, too, because she doesn't want to let them go now that she has them again.

He wants nothing more than to go to them, to carry Azula to someone (_anyone?_) who could help her, to take care of his beloved daughter like always should have. He wants to wrap his arms around Zuko, to tell him how _proud_ and how sorry he is. He wants to touch Ursa, to make sure she's real and to kiss her and tell her he loves her and to ask _why_, why did she leave?

But he can't.

They may be dying, but they're dying as a family, and all he can do is watch from a distance, his hands chained and bound as he's dragged off to the Earth Kingdom to face trial he knows he's already guilty of.

He just wishes it didn't hurt so much.

**XXX  
END**

**(I want fanart of this.)**


End file.
